


Black Sky

by prcttyodd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, Season 12 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcttyodd/pseuds/prcttyodd
Summary: (One Shot)Dean doesn't realize what he has until it's gone.





	Black Sky

A/N: WARNING!!! SEASON TWELVE FINALE SPOILERS AHEAD!!! DONT READ PAST THIS POINT IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED!!! 

X  
X  
X 

WOW WOW WOW I DONT KNOW WHAT TO SAY RIGHT NOW 

I'm just so shocked right now ??? Like Cas, Crowley, AND Rowena? I love them all so much. And even though Cas and Crowley may be coming back in s13, nothing is for sure and for now I'm just SAD 

This one shot is just short angsty shit that I felt the need to get out. So enjoy? Or threaten me in the comments, your choice. 

XX 

Dean Winchester had dealt with loss before. A whole shit ton of it. It wasn't new to him. 

Although it had happened so many times to him, he still felt pain. He was far from numb. He was just becoming better and better at hiding it. 

Sometimes he simply try and cry whenever there weren't people around, sometimes he'd just let a few tears out and then hold the rest in. 

He'd gotten better with dealing and coming to terms with his emotions and grief, but it all really depended on who it was that he had lost. 

Seeing Cas die right before his eyes was something he never expected. 

"That was fun." Lucifer had said, a smug smile on his face, but Dean was hardly paying attention to the words, all he could hear was Cas's body hitting the ground with a small thud. 

For the next 30 seconds, Dean didn't know what to do. His mind hadn't quite processed what happened. He looked over and watched as Sam's happy and relieved facial expression crumbled. Then he realized. This was real. Cas... was gone.

"No!" He heard himself shout, feeling his chest tighten and fresh tears spring into his eyes. He didn't let them fall, not yet. 

Soon as Sam had gone away, Dean fell to his knees in front of Cas's body. He couldn't stop looking out his wings, spread out onto the ground, a sign that he was truly gone. 

Gone. 

"Cas..." His voice was desperate, there was nothing more he could do. He could've helped him. But he didn't. He couldn't. He couldn't help but feel guilty. How could he have let this happen? 

He looked up into the sky, wondering where the hell Chuck was. He hoped he saw this, and found a way to make it better. 

Minutes passed by, but nothing at all happened. Cas's body was still on the ground. No sign of life. No sign of anything. 

Cas looked so at peace. His eyes were closed. He looked like he was resting well. Often, when he was alive, he would look exhausted and worn. But now, he looked peaceful. And if Dean was being honest, it broke him to pieces. 

Cas had saved his ass so many times, he or Sam wouldn't be alive without him. He owed so much to him, and it had ended up like this. 

"Dammit..." His breathing began to get heavy, and at that moment, he began to actually cry. "Dammit, Cas." 

XX 

Castiel? Uh... he's not here. 

You see, he has this weakness. 

He likes you. 

You're my family. 

I love you. 

The words rang in Dean's head, making him even more guilty. He sometimes didn't treat Castiel the best that he could have. He told him that he was family, yeah, but that didn't make up for it all. 

Cas cared so much, and Dean did care, just not as much sometimes. Cas always cared. He always put everything at risk for the family, Dean especially. 

Memories flashed through his mind, and he wished that he could go back to them. He missed Cas so damn much already. 

He took Cas's hand into his own, it was freezing cold but he tried not to think about it. He squeezed it, and wish that he felt something back. But instead, he felt cold, cold, and even more cold. He almost couldn't take it. He closed his eyes, still squeezing the angel's hand. 

"Thank you." He whispered, and part of him told him that Cas could somehow hear. He didn't know what he was going to do now, he didn't know how long it was going to take him to move. He would never be able to live this down. But thank you wasn't enough to tell him how much he actually cared. He hated that it took death for him to admit these words. 

He looked at the sky again. 

"Cas." 

It was beginning to get darker and darker. 

His voice was catching in the back of his throat. He knew what to say, but he just didn't know how to say it. 

"Cas..." 

Even darker. 

And then he knew what he was trying to say. 

"I love you too, Cas. And I'm sorry. I really am." 

And then he could talk no more.

And, as if on cue, the sky went completely black. 

XX

"Hold on, 

got a feeling this is almost over. "

XX 

A/N: I'm broken.


End file.
